An IMS network requires that an IMS terminal can achieve roam control access, which is like a wireless mobile terminal, so as to reduce operations like opening an account, closing an account, relocating or changing number when a user moves the IMS terminal.
A user name and a password are generated when a user opens an account in a business hall; after the user powers a terminal on, the user manually inputs the user name and the password on a terminal interface. After inputting the user name and the password, the user logs in and registers at a control system. When the user does not open an account at the control system, or the user name and the password are wrong, or the terminal is in a roaming state, the control system directly returns a registration failure message to the terminal.
An existing IMS terminal management system judges by comparing an Internet Protocol (IP) address by which the terminal accesses and the configuration data of the system, based on that a judgment result is that the condition does not be matched, the system determines that the terminal is beyond the roam control area, it is not allowed to log in an IMS core network or to issue the configuration information to log in the IMS core network.
A method for controlling roam and configuring data for the existing IMS terminal management system is as follows:
all regions within an area that the system can control are configured on the system; the regions can be configured based on four levels, namely country, province, city and county; each district in each level of the region is configured with IP network segments of this region; at the same time, one or more areas out of control are configured, and the IP network segments of the one or more areas out of control are set; and a roam control policy of the terminal account is set on a terminal account.
When delivery, a terminal is uniformly set with a domain name address of the IMS terminal management system according to the requirements of IMS operators; when the terminal is powered on to register anywhere, it registers in the IMS terminal management system according to the set domain name and acquires the IMS service configuration information.
The terminal will acquire the IP address of an access location when registering in the IMS terminal management system; the system acquires the roam control policy of terminal account information according to the account and password of the terminal; the system matches the IP address of a registration access location with the IP address configured on a region to acquire the region information; the acquired region and opened-account region is matched with the roam control policy of the terminal account, and when the roam control policy is not matched, the registration is failed.
There are two control ways for the terminal roaming in the IMS network: Internet Protocol Connectivity Access Network (IP-CAN) roam and IMS roam.
Wherein, the IP-CAN roam is actually that the terminal accesses the IMS network of a home location through network.
The IMS roam access includes: General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), The Third Generation Mobile Communications (3G) access, and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access, cable/Digital Subscriber Line (cable/xDSL) wired access.
The GPRS and 3G access way to register in the IMS network through a Serving General Packet Radio Service Support Node (SGSN) is performed by adhering to the IP-CAN network. The WLAN access way and the cable/xDSL access way is performed by finding a Proxy-Call Session Control Function (P-CSCF) domain name by a Dynamic Host Configure Protocol (DHCP) server, and analyzing the P-CSCF domain name by a Domain Name Server (DNS) and returning the analyzed P-CSCF domain name to the terminal, and then accessing the IMS network by the terminal according to a P-CSCF address.
There are two roam ways in the existing IMS terminal management system: trans-regional roam in the management system and trans-management system roam outside the management system. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram that the IMS terminal accesses to a network in a roam way according to related art; as shown in FIG. 1, 1 represents the current computer network, 2 represents the scope of area controlled by the IMS terminal management system 1, 3 represents the scope of area controlled by the IMS terminal management system 2, 4 represents the IMS terminal management system 1, 5 represents the IMS terminal management system 2, 6 represents the process of roaming from the region 1 to the region b, 7 represents the process that a Terminal Station (TS) registers in the IMS terminal management system 1 through the computer network, and 8 represents the process that the TS receives the configuration information issued by the IMS terminal management system 1. The above two roam ways are described below with reference to FIG. 1.
The trans-regional roam in the management system is that: the TS roams from the region 1 to the region 2 in an area controlled by the IMS terminal management system 1. When the IMS terminal management system 1 determines that the user passes the authentication in the region 2 according to the IP address by which the TS accesses, the IMS terminal management system 1 issues the IMS proxy server address information configured on the region 2 to the TS, and the TS accesses nearby according to the issued IMS proxy server address information.
The trans-management system roam outside the management system is that: the TS roams from the region 1 controlled by the IMS terminal management system 1 to the region b controlled by the IMS terminal management system 2. When the terminal performs the registration in the home location IMS terminal management system 1, the IMS terminal management system 1 determines, according to the IP address by which the IMS terminal accesses, that the region of the roam location is not in the area administered by the system, and then the IMS terminal management system 1 uses the IP address to match data stored by a home location management system to acquire proxy access point Base Station Controller (BSC) information and service information and issues these information to the TS.
However, there are the following problems in the roam control method and IMS network roam method according to the existing IMS terminal management system:
firstly, the information such as the address of a remote proxy access point is not accurately configured in the IMS terminal management system, and the terminal cannot acquire an accurate access point;
secondly, because the domain name of each visit IMS network is different, and the domain name of the IMS terminal management system is different too, the initialization of the IMS terminal is difficult, and the configuration of terminal data is complicated, so it is not conducive to the promotion;
thirdly, in the IP-CAN roam way, the terminal directly accesses a home location IMS network through an IP network, which cannot ensure the Quality of Service (QoS) of a communication network; in the WLAN access way and the cable/xDSL access way, the DHCP server needs to be modified, and the IMS terminal cannot access the IMS network without the DHCP; and
finally, the service roaming management cannot be provided for the terminal.
Aiming at the problems in related art that a terminal cannot acquire an accurate access point and the service roaming management cannot be provided for the terminal, an effective solution has not been presented yet.